Yours, Mine, and Ours
by angelsinstead
Summary: Tea and Blair have an unconventional 'yours, mine and ours' sort of family. Blair is the mother of Starr, Jack, and Sam. Tea is the mother of Daniela. Blair's granddaughter Hope also lives in the home, along with Shane Morasco, Blair's son's boyfriend. How will their family react when Tea and Blair suddenly make the decision to have another child together?
1. Anniversary

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Anniversary~*

It was their anniversary and Blair was getting everything set up for the celebration. There was wine, candlelight, soft music, and a gourmet meal catered from the Palace Hotel. Everything was perfect... but where was Tea?

Todd had the kids for the evening. They would have the whole place to themselves... but why hadn't Tea come home? The minutes ticked by... and there was still no sign of her.

"Tea, where are you?" Blair spoke aloud.

Just then the front door opened. "Sorry, Blair... I got tied up in traffic," Tea said as she walked into the livingroom.

"What's all this?" she asked when she saw the romantic dinner laid out on the table. "Blair, what's going on?"

"It's our anniversary," Blair stated. "One year ago today, you moved in with me. Did you forget?"

"How could I forget that wonderful day... when you told me you loved me and asked me and Dani to move in?" Tea asked. "It was the happiest day of my life, Blair. I didn't forget- I'm just really frazzled from work."

"Ohhhh, come 'ere. I'll rub your back," Blair offered.

Tea kicked off her sexy high heels and walked over to the couch were Blair was seated. She sat down by Blair and moved back into her arms as a long, pent-up sigh escaped her lips. "Tough day?" Blair asked as she started to massage Tea's shoulders.

"Yeah, almost as tough as Todd," Tea remarked.

"Todd took the kids for the evening. So, it's just you and me," Blair said happily. "And I got all your favorite foods waiting over there on the table..."

"That sounds heavenly," Tea stated. "Then can we take a long, hot bath?"

"I think that can be arranged," Blair replied.


	2. Celebrating

***~Celebrating~***

Tea and Blair were celebrating their anniversary as they drank glasses of champagne in the bathtub. "I can't believe how you set everything up. This is really romantic," Tea said as she leaned back in Blair's embrace.

"I'm glad you think so. You look so beautiful tonight, Tea," Blair responded.

"I want you so much. I don't think we make love enough anymore."

"That's because we have a ton of kids. We barely have any time alone."

"I know. So how could I be thinking of having another one?" Tea replied.

"What? You want to have another baby?" Blair asked in surprise.

"Yes. Dani and Jack are almost grown up. Starr has one of her own... and our little Sam is becoming such a little man. We need a new baby in the house, don't we?"

"Well, yeah... maybe. But how are we gonna get one? Adopt... steal one off the street?"

"No, no... I was thinking that one of us should get pregnant."

"How? I don't exactly have the right equipment to get you pregnant, Tea!" Blair exclaimed.

"There's artificial insemination. We could check into that..."

"Ewwww... sperm in little test tubes? I don't think so, Tea. If I get pregnant again, I want it to be done the right way... with good old-fashioned sex."

Tea giggled. "You want to fuck someone who isn't me?"

"Well, yeah... but just to get pregnant."

"Who? Who is this guy you'd like to fuck?"

Blair burst out laughing. "How about John?" she suggested. "He could do the deed. He could make one of us pregnant. Hell, I bet he'd like to fuck BOTH us!"

"Ohhh my God! You want your ex-husband to fuck me?! At least you didn't suggest Todd!"

"We both know Todd has problems getting it up... unlike John. That man has never had problems keeping an erection," Blair stated with a smirk.

"Maybe we should ask him then..." Tea replied. "You do want another baby?"

"Sure, I'd love one... before I get too old to take care of it. I think we'd make excellent mothers if we had another little one in the house... but what are the kids going to think?" Blair questioned. "And what is John, for that matter? What are we supposed to do...? Go up to him and say, 'Excuse me. I want your sperm...'?"

Tea giggled. "Let's forget all about the kids, John's sperm, and baby-making for now," Tea said as she turned around in Blair's arms. "It's just you and me... and I wanna make love to you."

"Alright, Tea," Blair said as she cupped Tea's beautiful breasts. Gently she pulled on the dusky-rose nipples. "Let's make love."


	3. Harmony

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Harmony~*

"Tea, you feel so good against me," Blair moaned as Tea pressed her up against the side of the tub. Tea was slippery from the bubbles as their bodies rubbed together.

Tea slid her hand in between Blair's legs. She played with Blair's clit as she stared into her eyes. "I want to make you cum," Tea said in a sexy voice.

"I am so close," Blair murmured. "Don't stop."

"I have no intention of stopping," Tea spoke as she rubbed Blair's clit harder.

"Tea!" Blair cried out as she began to cum. Blair spilled her sweet juices into the water as she came so hard.

"Beautiful," Tea breathed as she watched Blair having her orgasm.

"It's your turn," Blair stated as she grabbed Tea in her arms. "I am going to make you cum so hard, Tea ~ my love. You are going to scream my name in ecstasy."

"I like the thought of that," Tea said huskily as Blair's lips moved to her breasts. Blair suckled upon Tea's aroused nipples.

"Ohhh God!" Tea moaned. She then lasped into Spanish as Blair nibbled on the sensitive peaks.

Blair sunk two fingers deep into Tea's tight sheath as she began to fuck her sensuously. Over and over, she made Tea cry out in passion. "Cum for me, Tea!" Blair insisted as she thrust her fingers ever-so-deep into Tea's slick center.

"YES! Blair!" Tea screamed as she came so hard.

After their orgasms, they held each other, lost in the sweetness of their passion and the harmony of their love. "Tea, I love you sooo much," Blair said to her happily.

"And I love you, too," Tea replied with a contented smile.


	4. Plan

***~Plan~***

The next day Tea and Blair rushed around as they got their kids off to school. The kids had enjoyed a lovely evening with Todd, but now it was time to get back into their usual routine. After giving his mom a kiss, Sam headed out the door. "Have a great day," Blair said as she handed him his Superman lunch pail.

After all the kids were gone, Tea went into Blair's arms. "I can't wait to discuss our little plan with John," she said to Blair with sparkling eyes.

"Me either. I hope he agrees that it's a great idea," Blair stated.

Starr walked into the kitchen with Hope. "What plan?" she asked her mother. "What are you and Tea planning to discuss with John?"

"We'll tell you soon," Blair said with a mysterious smile.

"Come on, Tea. Let's go," Blair then said as she took Tea's hand in hers.

"Have fun you two," Starr said as she watched them go.

"Ohhh we will," Tea promised as she and Blair headed out the door. It was time to go to John's office and discuss their idea with him.


	5. Idea

***~Idea~***

Tea and Blair had arrived at the police station to discuss their baby-making idea with John. "Tea, Blair," said John. "It's been awhile since I've seen you two out and about. How's marital bliss?"

"It's great," Tea said with a smile. "You should really try it sometime."

John laughed softly and shook his head. "Don't think I'll be getting married... not for a long time. Ever since I broke up with Natalie, I hardly even date," he stated. "As a matter-of-fact, my sex life is almost nil."

"Awww, you poor baby," Blair crooned to him as she caressed his dark hair. "Would you like Tea and I to change that for you?"

"What are you talking about, Blair?" John asked with surprise.

"Blair and I would like to have a baby... and we'd like you to be the donor," Tea explained.

"You want me to be the donor of your baby?"

"Yes, I think you'd be the perfect candidate," Tea said with a smile.

"Does that mean that I'll get to have sex?" John asked hopefully.

"That's exactly what it means," Blair confirmed.

"Alright then. I'll be the father of your baby," John replied.

"Excellent!" Tea said happily.

Tea wrapped her arms around Blair. "We're going to have a baby!" she said with excitement.

"Wait a second," John said. "Would you like to have two babies?"

"Two?" gasped Blair as she and Tea looked at each other in surprise.

"Yeah," John said with a little smirk.

"Are you suggesting that you want to sleep with BOTH of us?" Tea asked John.


	6. Able

***~Able~***

John smirked when he heard Tea's question. "I'm just trying to help you out here," he stated. "I know you would like to have a baby very much, so why not increase your chances? If I had sex with both of you, that increases the odds that one of you will become pregnant."**  
**  
"Or BOTH of us!" Blair spoke up.

"Would that really be so bad, having two babies to love and care for?" John asked. "It would be double the love. They'd be almost like twins. Well, they would be twins, because they'd have the same biological father."

"That's true. I think we should do it, Blair. We are not that young anymore. It may be harder to get pregnant," said Tea. "John could help us out here. He might even be able to help both of us get pregnant."

"I like the idea of raising our two babies together if we both happen to become pregnant," Blair said with a smile. "I say we do it!"

John looked ecstatic when they both agreed. "When can we start?" he asked eagerly. "How about tonight? I am free."

"Uhhh... I dunno. We have to make arrangements for the kids first," Tea replied.

"We'll let you know when we are ready to carry through with the plan," Blair told John.

"I'll be waiting," John responded. He was anxious and couldn't wait to play his part in Tea and Blair's baby-making scheme.


	7. Clock

***~Clock~***

Both Tea and Blair could feel their biological clocks ticking. Their urgency to have a child became greater. "Should we call John and tell him we are ready?" Tea asked Blair one evening. "It's the perfect opportunity, because the kids are going to be over at Todd's for the weekend."

"Yes, I think tonight would be perfect," Blair agreed. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am very ready," Tea replied. "The question is... will John be ready?"

"Don't worry about John. He always has incredible energy when it comes to these matters," Blair stated.

She picked up her phone and gave John a call. "Hi, John. Tea and I were wondering if you might be free tonight. The kids will be at Todd's and we were-," she began.

"I'll be right over," John said quickly. He was more than ready to give his contribution.

Before Blair had a chance to reply, John had hung up. "What did John say?" Tea asked when Blair placed her phone on the table.

"He said he'll be right over. He sounded very eager to get to work."

Tea giggled. "It should be a really interesting evening."


	8. Calm

***~Calm~***

After John arrived, Blair escorted him upstairs to the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable," she said. "Tea and I are getting ready for our special evening, and we'll join you in just a moment."

"Alright," said John as he went to sit down on a comfortable settee.

He was calmly relaxing when Tea and Blair walked in wearing matching negligees. "You two look wonderful," he said as he stood up and stared at them with appreciation.

"Are you eager for tonight, John?" Blair asked as she saw him gazing at her cleavage which was revealed by her lacy nightie.

"Yes, I am very eager to please both you and Tea," John replied as he stared at Tea's sexy legs with a calm expression. "I think we should get started."

"Let the fun begin!" he said happily.

"Do you have enough sperm for the both of us?" Blair demanded.

"Yes," John replied. "I do believe that I am 'up' for this occasion."

Before Blair or Tea could say another word, John revealed his boner.

"Wow! You were certainly right, Blair," Tea gasped. "He certainly has enough for the both of us!"

"And I know how to work it, too," John told her with a wink.


	9. Might

***~Might~***

John was lying on the bed with Tea on top of him. Blair was totally passed out right beside them. As he caressed Blair's hair, he wondered if he would ever recover from all the sex. He might need a break before they started on Round Number Two.

"John, are you awake?" Blair whispered.

"We made love in so many ways and in dozens of kinky positions," John said softly. "I'm exhausted."

"Do you mean to tell me that your boner's finally satisfied?" Blair asked with a little grin.

"Who cares about his boner. Do you think it worked?" Tea spoke up.

"I really hope so, because John's pecker is dead to the world," Blair responded.

"No, it's not. I can still get it up," John insisted.

Everyone looked down at the growing erection between John's legs. It would seem that his "friend" was ready for another round.

"Ohhh yeah," Tea said with a little smile. "This just might work after all."


	10. Plus

***~Plus~***

After a full weekend of mind-blowing sex, Blair was situated in the bed between John and Tea. John was puffing on a cigarette. He was certain that he had gotten one or both women pregnant.

"I think it worked..." John said to Blair.

"...but just for good measure, I could fuck both of you again," he said eagerly.

"Sorry, John. There's only room in this bed for me and Tea. I'm afraid you have to go," Blair quipped.

"Besides, the kids will be back from Todd's soon," Tea added. "And we aren't sure how to explain to them why you are lurking around..."

John was disappointed, but he announced he was ready and willing if they should ever need his "services" again. "We'll keep that in mind," Tea said as she and Blair kissed him good-bye. John got dressed quickly and left LaBoulie. The memories of their nights of passion would keep him erect and horny for many nights to come.

~*~o~*~

One month later, Tea presented Blair with a pregnancy test. "It's a plus sign!" Tea said happily as she flashed the white stick before Blair's eyes.

"I'm just so happy! I couldn't wait to tell you!" Tea exclaimed.

Blair had just arrived home when Tea blurted out the news to her. "I'm pregnant!" Tea screamed as she threw her arms around Blair.

Completely stunned, Blair stared into Tea's brown eyes.


	11. Pregnant

***~Pregnant~***

Tea wasn't liking Blair's expression. Blair looked totally shocked by Tea's pregnancy announcement. She wasn't even able to speak. It wasn't like they hadn't been trying for a baby, so Tea didn't quite understand Blair's reaction.

"Blair, are you okay?" Tea asked as she lightly touched Blair's cheek. "You're happy, aren't you... that I'm pregnant?"

"I am so happy, Tea," Blair stated when she finally found her voice to speak. "I'm incredibly happy... but I am also amazed..."

"You see, I have news, too. I haven't been feeling well, so I went to see my doctor today. I am pregnant, too, Tea," Blair announced.

"Ohhh my God!" Tea gasped. "Now we HAVE to tell the kids!"

"Yes, we do. We have to tell Starr, Jack, Dani, Sam, Hope, and Shane. I really hope everyone is as happy about this as we are!"

"I think they will be completely surprised. Two babies, Blair! We are having TWINS!" Tea said with excitement.

"I wonder if they will be boys, girls... or one of each...?"

"I dunno. All we know for certain is that John has super-sperm."

Blair couldn't help but laugh. "That he does," Blair agreed.


	12. School

***~School~***

Before school the next day, Tea and Blair made an announcement to their family. "Starr, Jack, Dani, Sam, Hope and Shane, we have wonderful news for all of you," Blair said. "In about eight month's time, we're going to have two new additions to our family."

"What?" Starr gasped in visible surprise. She looked her mom and Tea up and down. "Does that mean what I THINK it means? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Tea and I are pregnant," Blair explained.

"Pregnant? How can you be?" Dani asked in shock.

"We found a donor. We wanted to have a baby and come to find out, both of us are pregnant."

"Ewwww, that's so gross," Dani said as she turned up her nose. "Did the daddy come in little sperm-cicles or did you both spread your legs in some fertility lab?"

"Daniela Manning-DelGado!" Tea gasped. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well, Mom, it's true! It's not natural how you and Blair are having these babies!"

"Who's the dad?" Jack wanted to know.

"Mom, if you have a baby, I won't be the baby anymore," Sam said sadly.

Blair wrapped her arms around Sam and tried to comfort him. "It's alright, Sam. You'll always be special to me. You're my wonderful little boy," she tried to reassure him. "Besides, Hope is the baby of this family right now."

Everyone turned their gazes onto Hope as she sat in her little booster seat at the table, devouring her breakfast. She just kept on eating her blueberry pancake as she was really too young to understand their conversation.

"Well, I don't care what anybody says," Shane spoke up. "I am happy that you two are having babies. I like kids... and I think if you want to have a baby, you should be able to become parents, despite the circumstances."

"No one asked you," Dani said under her breath.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend that way," Jack growled at his sister.

Tea and Blair rolled their eyes as a huge argument suddenly broke out between Dani and Jack. Soon Starr and Shane had joined in, arguing with the rest. Sam just moped in the corner, then grabbed his lunchbox and hurried off to school.


	13. Ball

***~Ball~* **

After all the kids had gone for the day, Tea and Blair had a chance to talk. "I'm really sorry about how the kids reacted to our news," Blair spoke when she saw Tea's downcast expression.

"It's not your fault, Blair. I don't blame you. I just wish the kids could have been a bit more optimistic."

"It came as a shock to them. They need time to deal with the fact that their moms are having babies," Blair said as she took Tea in her arms to reassure her. "They probably thought we were both too old to be thinking about birth and having babies. After all, I am a grandmother."

"We are both old enough to be a grandmother now," Tea said with a little laugh.

"Tea, if you were a grandma, you'd be the sexiest one I knew," Blair responded.

"Why thank you, Blair. I think the same thing about you."

Blair laughed and patted hers and Tea's tummies. "Maybe the kids aren't having a ball with the news yet, but they'll warm up to the idea eventually," Blair said. "We'll just have to give them some time to let the news sink in."

"I hope you're right," said Tea as Blair tenderly kissed her and held her in her arms. "There's already enough torment in this house as it is."

*~o~*

That evening after school, Sam approached Blair and Tea. "There's something I'd like to give to the new babies," he said. He reached out his hand and presented them with one of his favorite toys.

"It's the ball my dad gave me when I was little," Sam said proudly. "I want to give it to my new little brothers or sisters."

"Ohhh Sam," said Blair as she started to cry.

Tea hugged Sam close as she smiled at him and looked at the ball he had received from Victor. "That's so sweet of you, Sam. I know the babies will love it."

"Are they going to be boys or girls?" Sam asked of the babies.

"Maybe it will be one of each. One brother and one sister," Tea responded.

"I would like that," Sam said with a handsome smile.


	14. Rattle

***~Rattle~* **

Still euphoric about Sam's gift, Tea and Blair went into the kitchen to start dinner. "How about spaghetti tonight?" Blair asked. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that would be great, considering it's Noelle's night off."

"Are you implying that I can't cook, Tea?" Blair asked as she held up a wooden spoon as though it were a weapon.

"Not to save your life," Tea laughed.

"You never complain about my blueberry pancakes and bacon."

"I won't complain about your spaghetti either," Tea said with a smirk.

Still chuckling to herself about Blair's cooking skills, Tea began to gather the ingredients. She had just set the bottles of sauce on the counter when the kitchen door opened and little Hope ran in. "Gamma! Gamma!" the child exclaimed as she ran up to Blair.

In Hope's little hands was a gift-wrapped package. "What's this?" Blair asked as she took the gift from her granddaughter.

"From me and Mommy," Hope stated.

Looking up from where she was kneeling at Hope's level, Blair saw Starr in the doorway. Starr smiled as her mom gazed at the gift. "What's the occasion?" Blair asked.

"Just open it," Starr prompted.

Sudden tears shone in Blair's eyes as she pulled the box open. Nestled inside was a small silver rattle. Blair handed it to Tea.

"It's adorable," Tea gasped.

"It used to belong to Hope," Starr explained. "And it was mine too when I was a baby. I'd like my new little sisters or brothers to have it."

"Ohhh Starr," Blair said as Starr came over to hug her mother.

"Thank you," Tea whispered.

Blair reached over to kiss Tea's happy tears away.


	15. Paper

***~Paper~* **

Tea and Blair walked into John's office at the police station hand in hand. Smiles broke out over both their faces as they stood across from John's desk. John looked up from his paperwork. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the company of you two beautiful ladies?" John asked.

Tea and Blair looked at each other as a chorus of giggles escaped their lips. "John, we're pregnant," Tea announced.

"Ohhh really? It's nice of you to come and tell me that, before I read it in Todd Manning's paper," John spoke.

Blair frowned when she heard the displeasure that was in John's tone. "John, we haven't known all that long. Only a couple of days," Blair replied.

"Which one of you is pregnant?" John asked.

"I am," they both said at once.

"Actually, John, we are BOTH pregnant," Blair spoke up. "Congratulations. It would appear that you have very powerful sperm."

John's eyes glittered with a mixture of happiness and awe. The glow quickly faded when he started feeling down again. "I'm glad that the two of you got what you wanted. You wanted a baby. Now you both are going to have one."

"That's what we're here to talk to you about. We would like you to be a part of our children's lives, too," Tea stated.

"Really? You want me to spend time with them?" John asked.

"Yes, of course we do," Blair replied. "That is... if you want to?"

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Tea added. "We hope you wouldn't mind helping us raise the babies."

"I look forward to it," John stated with a smile.

Blair and Tea went into John's arms. He enfolded them into a huge hug. "Does this mean we can still have sex, too?" he questioned.


	16. Classic

***~Classic~***

Blair thought it was classic that John would wonder about having sex, too. She couldn't help but smirk when she heard his question. She pulled back from the hug she had been sharing with John and Tea. She gave John a sympathetic look as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, John," she explained. "You see, Tea and I are a couple and we are happily in love. We aren't looking for a threesome at the moment... but we will let you know if we're ever in the mood for ... more."

John was visibly disappointed by Blair's gentle rejection, but he was still ecstatic that he was about to become the dad of two babies.

"Okay, no kinky sex then ..." he said with a heavy sigh. "I can live with that."

"You still have your hand, John," Tea said as a reminder.

"Ohhh yes, my hand," John replied, although he didn't look too happy about it.

"Sorry," Tea apologized.

"It's okay," he said with another big sigh. "I know you ladies gotta go... but could I at least have a kiss good bye?"

Tea and Blair looked at each other as slow smiles appeared upon their faces. "What's one kiss gonna hurt?" Blair asked the lady she loved.

Together, Tea and Blair went back into John's arms. He absolutely melted when the two of them gave him a simultaneous kinky kiss. As their tongues danced together, John was certain that as soon as they left, he'd have to use his hand.


	17. Dress

***~Dress~* **

The doctor was prepared to begin Tea's ultrasound. Blair was there, holding Tea's hand. "It's the moment of truth, Tea. Are we having a boy or a girl?" Blair said as she kissed Tea's forehead.

"We already know you're having a girl," Tea said as she wrapped her arms around Blair and held her for a moment.

"Yes, a little girl," Blair spoke as she sat down in the chair next the bed where Tea was lying. She placed a loving hand on her small baby bump. "I can't believe I am having another daughter."

"It's wonderful news," Tea stated. "And now we'll know if we having boy/girl twins or if we are both having baby girls."

"I can't wait to find out."

The doctor squirted warmed gel on Tea's exposed tummy. "Let's hope Baby cooperates," the doctor joked.

A moment later, a grainy image appeared of Tea's little one. "Is my baby okay?" Tea asked.

"She's perfect," said the doctor.

"She?" Tea asked.

"Yes, you're having a daughter."

"Ohhh my gosh!" Tea gasped as she started to cry.

Blair was tearful too as she squeezed Tea's hand. "We are off to the boutique then after your appointment. We need to buy matching dresses for our new little daughters."

"I can't believe it," Tea said in awe.

During the ultrasound, the doctor gave them other amazing news. Their due dates were only two days apart. "They really are twins," Tea stated.

"We have to buy two of everything," Blair said with a happy grin. "Two cribs, two matching car seats, and two adorable pink teddy bears."

"Let's just start with the dresses," Tea said with a smile.


	18. Chance

***~Might~***

As their pregnancies progressed, the residents of LaBoulie were adjusting to the fact that very soon there would two new babies living in the house. Blair and Tea had set up an adorable nursery with matching baby cribs. They had painted the walls of the nursery in pastel pink and lavender. The entire family had assisted in the preparation, even Jack and Dani who would soon be leaving to attend college.

Tea and Blair rubbed each other's tummies as they stood in the nursery overlooking their handiwork. "Everything looks perfect," Blair said.

"Yes, I think we are ready for these babies," Tea agreed.

"It won't be long now," Blair stated. "I hope we're ALL ready."

"I think we are now. Even John."

Blair smiled. "He's really excited. He can't wait to be a dad again. Liam is growing up so fast."

"All of the kids are growing up way too fast. That's why we decided to have these babies. Just think, Blair; this is probably our last chance to be mothers."

"Don't say that, Tea. We might be able to have one more baby in the future," Blair spoke.

"Ohhh yeah?" Tea said with a grin. "Or two?"

"Or two," Blair said with a little laugh.


	19. Vacuum

***~Vacuum~* **

Blair was vacuuming the living room floor during her six month of pregnancy. Her housekeepers, Moe and Noel had gone out of town. She had just shut off the vacuum sweeper when someone began knocking urgently at the front door. "I wonder who that could be," she spoke as she entered the foyer.

She pulled open the door. To her surprise and shock, it was Victor Lord Junior, Tea's not-so-dead husband. As she stared at him in amazement, she wondered what this new development might mean for her and Tea.

"Victor! My God! You're alive!" Blair gasped.

"Yes, I am... and I'm looking for my wife. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"I know exactly where she is... but before you talk to Tea, aren't you going to tell me where you have been... and how you're still alive?"

"Todd didn't kill me, if that's what you were thinking. My 'death' was staged by Alison Perkins and Mitch Lawrence," Victor explained. "It took me a long time, but I finally escaped their house of horrors. I'm back now... and I would like to see my wife."

At that moment, Victor noticed Blair's pregnant stomach. "Who knocked you up?" he questioned.

"It was the same man who knocked up your wife," answered Blair.


	20. Poor

**Poor**

Tea heard loud voices in the foyer and headed down the staircase. She nearly lost her footing on the steps when she saw Victor talking to Blair. "Victor!" she gasped as she rushed down the final steps and went into his arms.

"Tea, I missed you," Victor said as he hugged her tight. He pulled back a fraction to passionately kiss her, but Tea pushed him away.

"Victor, I am sorry," Tea said sadly. "I missed you, too; I grieved for you, but I have found happiness with someone else..."

"What?" Victor gasped. "Someone else? Who?!"

"Blair," Tea answered. "We are a couple now... and we are married in my eyes, and it's for Richer or Poorer."

"What about us?" Victor asked sadly. "You made those same vows to me."

"I'm sorry, Victor. It's over," Tea announced. "Blair and I are a family now with our kids and the babies we are about to have."

Feeling heartbroken, Victor turned to Blair and he asked if he could spend some time with Sam. "Of course you can, Victor," Blair replied.

"Who fathered the babies?" Victor questioned.

"It was John McBain," Tea answered.

"Figures," said Victor under his breath.


	21. Clean

**Clean **

Blair went into labor two weeks early. Tea was there to support her in the delivery room. After eight hours of intense pain, a beautiful baby girl had been born. The nurse cleaned the infant and placed her in Blair's waiting arms.

Blair held her daughter and cuddled her close as Tea smiled at them in complete adoration. "Welcome to the world, sweet little Gracie," Blair said to her new infant daughter.

"She's as beautiful as her mama," Tea said as John walked into the room to meet the precious baby girl.

John gave Blair a congratulatory kiss, then he rubbed Tea's swollen stomach. "So, Tea, when are you going to labor?" he asked the other mother of his child.

"Very soon, I think," Tea responded.

Blair's eyes glittered with happiness as she held baby Gracie against her breast. "Just wait till Sam meets his new little sister," she said as she kissed the baby's satiny cheek.

"The kids are going to be ecstatic," Tea agreed. With a heavy heart, she wondered what Victor would think. Ever since he had returned to Llanview, her life had been torn in two. As much as she loved Blair, she despised hurting Victor.

"Everything will be okay, Tea," Blair said as she gave her lover's hand a gentle squeeze. She, more than anyone, understood the pain in Tea's heart.

"All our dreams are coming true," Tea responded. It was true. They were so close to attaining everything, but she did not want for it to be at Victor's expense. She wanted him to be happy, too.


	22. Person

**Person**

Blair and Tea had arrived home with their new baby girl. "She's so perfect," Blair said as she gazed at their darling angel.

"Yes, she is... but she's going through diapers like crazy. This is the last one, Blair," Tea said as she walked over to the changing table carrying the last newborn diaper.

"We couldn't have used them all already," Blair said with a frown as she started diapering Gracie.

"I guess she just likes to poop a lot," Tea joked. "I guess I should run to the store and pick up more diapers."

"Tea, your stomach is huge! Will it even fit behind the steering wheel?" gasped Blair.

"I'll be fine..." Tea said as she patted her big belly. "And besides, you can't go; you just had a baby."

"Well, okay, but be careful, Tea. I am gonna worry about you," Blair said as she lay a freshly-changed Gracie down in her crib.

Tea gave Blair a hug and a kiss even though her immense stomach got in the way. "I'll be back in less than an hour," she promised.

"See you soon," said Blair as she watched Tea's departure.

~*~o~*~

Tea was headed toward the store to pick up a package of diapers, but her trip did not go as planned. The roads were icy and she slid off the road and into a ditch. "Ohhh my God!" Tea cried out when she realized she was pinned behind the steering wheel. She tried to reach for her purse so she could retrieve her cell phone, but her arm wasn't able to reach across the seat.

"Help!" Tea cried out when she felt intense contractions in her lower abdomen.

She was crying hysterically when a car pulled up on the side of the road and a man stepped out and approached her vehicle. "Ohhh thank God," she gasped when he opened her door.

"Tea?" he gasped.

"Victor, it's you!"

"Are you hurt?" he asked her urgently.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I am not hurt... but the baby is coming. You gotta get me out of here. Please, Victor. I can't lose my baby."

"I will get you out of there, Tea. And you won't lose the baby," Victor promised.

It took him over an hour to free her from the car. By then, she was close to giving birth. "Victor, this baby is coming now. There's no time to call an ambulance," Tea panted. "You're going to have to deliver the baby."

Victor protested, but in the end, he had no other choice but to deliver her child. He lay Tea down in the backseat of his car and helped her as she gave birth to her daughter. "It's a girl," he said as he placed the crying infant in her arms.

"Thank you, Victor," Tea said as she reached out and squeezed his hand. "You really came through for me. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay, Tea. I am a big enough person not to hold a grudge now that you're in love with Blair."

"There will always be a special place in my heart for you," she said.

She looked down at her adorable baby girl. "This little one will be named Victoria, in honor of you, Victor."

A small smile came to Victor's face as he looked at Tea and her precious little daughter. He was happy that Tea had found happiness with Blair, but a part of him wished that Tea and the newborn were his.

"Let's get you and the little one to the hospital now," Victor said. "Blair will be worried."

"Yes, she will be," Tea agreed as she cuddled her baby close.


	23. Read

**Read**

Jack sat in on the love seat, holding a newborn baby girl in each arm. He was reading them a story as Sam held up the book for him. "Once upon a time, there were two beautiful little princesses named Gracie and Victoria. They lived in a grand palace with their mommies, Blair and Tea," Jack read as he added revisions. "They were so cute and cuddly... and everyone in the kingdom loved them..."

A smile came to Tea's face as she heard Jack reading the story to his two little sisters. Blair reached for Tea's hand as she got tears in her eyes. It was so touching to see Jack so engrossed in reading to the little ones. Even Jack's heart, despite his brash ways, had melted at the sight of the two adorable baby girls.

Suddenly Jack stood up, handing the two new babies back to their mommies. "Uggghhh! I hate all this mushy stuff," he said as he left the living room in search of Shane. Sam just smirked as he decided he'd be the one that read to the babies instead.


	24. Cool

**Cool**

Victoria and Gracie were now two years old and very excited to see their daddy. John had come by to spend the day with his two darling daughters. He swept the girls into his arms as he stepped into the foyer.

"Our daddy's here!" Victoria said with a beautiful smile.

"You know, sweetie, you and Gracie are so lucky to have three parents who love you so much," Tea said as John held his two precious daughters.

"It's cool that the two of you have such loving mommies," John said to Victoria and Gracie.

"And I would like a chance to make another baby ... or two," John hinted before taking his daughters into the living room.

Tea and Blair looked at each other as John walked out. "Should we go there?" Blair asked Tea. "Do you want to have another baby?"

"I think I just got an AMAZING idea," Tea replied with a mysterious smile.


	25. Happiness

**Happiness**

*One Year Later*

Tea and Blair were very happy with their 'yours, mine, and ours' family. Starr was living on her own now with Cole and Hope. She and Cole had just been blessed with a precious baby girl.

Jack, Dani, and Shane had gone away to college.

Sam adored his two little sisters, Victoria and Gracie. He was an excellent big brother, just as Tea and Blair knew he would be.

Tea and Blair were soon to add two new additions to the family. No, John didn't get his wish. This time they had asked Victor to help make their dreams come true. Very soon, they would be having two new precious baby boys.

"We are very blessed," Blair said as they put the final touches on the nursery they had decorated for their sons.

"What will we name them?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. We are running out of names," Blair stated.

"That will never happen," Tea just laughed.

The End


End file.
